Teenage Millionaire
by Green Gallant
Summary: The Titans are invited into the house of the richest boy in town. Unaware that he has set a trap for Starfire and Raven. Beast Boy must fight both Robin and Cyborg to save Raven. RobStar, BBRae. Vampire Fic.


_Author's Note: This is a story I wrote a year or ago. Its one of my better stories, a little short but I hope that you like it. Please read and review I dont own the Titans, got me?_

One night monstrous beings invade the streets of San Antholas, these 6' tall gray guys. Have three horns on their triceps and have the face of a bat. One of them picks up a car, the sonic cannon beam hit him in the chest and he drops the car on top of himself. "Teen Titans go!" cried Robin. The monsters roar and drew their claws. "Uh you sure about this Robin?" asked Beast Boy he and the rest of the Titans take a couple steps back. The monsters screech as they come closer, "I said 'Go!" he said. "We're going! We're going! " Said Beast Boy. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven used their energies to force the monsters into retreating. Robin went hand to hand with them. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and dodged them he scratched on across the chest. But he just got back up. "Oh come on!" he said and ran off. Yeah the Titans were having a difficult time trying to beat these guys. "We have to draw them away from the town!" said Robin. "You got it, T Force now!" called Cyborg. The fighter jet flew out from Titans Island and attacked the monsters. The missals and sonic beams caused the monsters to retreat. Cyborg dropped to his knees. "We beat them…" "…But just barely." Said Robin. A man in a suit and cape walked down the street applauding them. "Well done Titans, those brutes put up quite the battle." he said. "Thank you Mr. Valxeeys." Said Robin. "Tell you what, why don't all of you come back with me to my estate as Guests." Suggested Mr. Valxeeys. "We would be honored." Said Robin. "Excellent. Let's go shall we?" he turned and walked to his limo the Titans follow him. "Robin who is this boy?" Starfire whispered. "That Meletro Valxeeys, kind of a snob. He's the richest boy in town and he's not even 18." Said Robin. "What?" she said. "Something the matter?" asked Valxeeys. "No." said Robin. The driver opened the door for them. "Expecting Company sir?" he said. "Yes Roger." Replied Mr. Valxeeys. "Very good sire, home it is." said Roger. They climbed into the car and Roger closes the door.

Pulling into the circle drive of the Valxeeys Estate the Titans are marveled by the magnificent white mansion. They walk through the big black doors, and into the vast hallway. On the walls are portraits of the Valxeeys family. Aligned with expensive imported furniture and priceless giant vases. Walking into the inner sanctum of the masterpiece mansion. What they saw before paled in comparison; this blows them out of the water. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Said Starfire. We get a 360 shot of the circular room. The two stories tall, wooden railings and floors. And hunter green walls. "Wow!" said Raven. "Dude!" said Beast Boy. "Moving on." Said Valxeeys, tossing his cape around as he turned and walked off and they follow. Quite some time later they had completed the grand tour. They saw an indoor Olympic Swimming Pool, a game room complete with full scale Bowling Alley, a movie theater, music room with mega stereos. A restaurant, grand dinning room with a 40' table, a Social Entertainment Room, the wine room, and exotic animals. Beast Boy took some offense to that but Valxeeys ignored him. And last but certainly not least his garage. More than 60 cars trucks, SUVs and motorcycles. This dude is so rich he has a bank added onto his home.

But something about this guys doesn't sit right with Beast Boy, though he cant put his finger on it, there's definitely something wrong here. As they walked through the 130-room mansion, they finally made it to the living room. But somebody's missing, Robin looked around "Where's Starfire?" "Huh? You mean she's not here?" said Beast Boy. "She must have gotten side tracked, I'll go look for her." said Valxeeys and began to walk away. "Oh no you don't!" said Beast Boy. "Is something the matter my dear boy?" he asked, "I coming too." Said Beast. Valxeeys sighs, "Very well, please make yourselves at home." He said, and they walk off together. Once they were past the big doors Beast Boy confronted him. "OK dude I don't know what you up too but…" "Up too?" "Don't play me that crap, your up to something I just know it! Star? Starfire were are you!" Valxeeys grabbed his wrist. "Hey let go of me! (Muffled) Titans!" and collapsed, "I really wish you didn't make me resort to such drastic measures, but I can't have you discovering my secret." He put the cloth back in his pocket. Starfire walked through one of the rooms "Hello? Hello. Friends?" "Why Hello Starfire." Said Valxeeys. "Mr. Valxeeys. Please where are my friends?" she asked. "There on the other side of the house." He said calmly. "Show me the way." she said. "Very well…" Starfire walked past him he stretched out his arm as if his hand was around her neck. She gasped and struggled to break free. "But not before I do this…" he put her under a hypnotic spell. Her arms fell to her sides completely relaxed.

Now that Valxeeys, has the Tamberian all to himself he moves in on her, she turns around and stands there. Valxeeys put his hands on her shoulders. He smiles revealing vampire fangs. He noticed that the armor she wears covers half her neck, he wouldn't be able to bite her unless. "Starfire be a dear and remove your armor plating." He said. Under the influence of his spell she reached behind and undid the fastening. The armor hit the floor, on the back of the green gem is Starfire's tracer signal. Back in the living room. "They've been gone a long time." Said Robin, Robin's communicator beeps he pulls it out, "Her tracer's been deactivated! Titans go!" he said. Just as Valxeeys was about to bite Starfire he saw a bizarre glow on the back of her neck. "What is that?" "The mark of Forgetfulness." She said. "Once pressed all my memories will be erased." She said. Valxeeys laughed, "Forget hypnotism, this is even better!" he said. The Titans ran through the hallways as fast as they could Raven flew through several walls. "We have to get to Starfire!" said Robin. "And Beast Boy." said Cyborg. "Yeah him too." Said Robin. "Ahhh." Valxeeys pressed the seal. Starfire put her hands together with a Starbolt aimed directly at his stomach and fired he screamed. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhhhh!" tearing away his suit and coat; he dropped to one knee. "What happened? You said that was your Seal of Forgetfulness!" he said. "I lied, it's actually the Seal of Resulcation. A special power we Tamberians posses, allowing me to break a mind hold and still act like I am being controlled." She said. "You witch, Spell of Dakulz!" he cried. Starfire collapsed. "Starfire!" Robin yelled from a distance. He used another spell making them invisible.

The Titans came running, and look everywhere. "I thought I heard something from in here." said Robin. Walking in, Cyborg scanned the room. "I'm not…wait its them there invisible!" he said. "Where is she?" said Robin. "Right here!" he said. "Starfire!" cried Robin. An explosion smoke filled the room. Valxeeys ran out of the room, the Titans cough, they have no idea what happened. "Time for a quick bite." Chomp. "Ahh!" cried Starfire, she tried using a Starbolt to force him off but then passed out. "Mmmm delicious." He said, he floated through the air he placed Starfire on a bed and left the room Starfire moaned. Coming downstairs he arrived in the dungeon with Beast Boy chained to the wall. He moaned and looked up "Valxeeys, what have you done with Starfire?" he demanded. He vampire snickered, he saw the blood on his fangs Beast Boy gasped, "Oh no, not that anything but that. YOU MONSTER!" he yelled. "A ha, ha, ha true I am what you'd call a monster, but who's going to believe the village idiot?" he said. Beast Boy growled his eyes glowed green, he snapped the chains. "What?" Valxeeys said alarmed. Beast Boy turned into a lion and attacked him, "Uhhh!" five red cuts across his chest. "Your gonna pay for that. Haaa!" he shot energy beam shot out of his hand. Boom! He flipped over and tail slammed him as an Alligator. Crash! "Rowar!" growled the gator. Lying on his side claws sprang from Valxeeys' fingertips he gripped the floor red energy streams shoot out causing the floor to collapse Beast Boy fell through. "Don't ever challenge me again!" he shot an energy beam it went through Beast Boy's chest. "Ohhhh." He lost consciousness. "Now for Raven." he said leaving the room.

He burst into a sprint, "There he is! Mr. Valxeeys! Mr. Valxeeys!" yelled Robin; he came to a screeching halt. Robin ran to him out of breath. "Have…you…found Starfire?" he said. "No I've searched everywhere." Said Valxeeys. "Where's BB?" said Cyborg. "I don't know, we split up quite a while back." He said. "How big is this house?" asked Raven. "I, I don't know my father told me once but that was a long time ago. They couldn't have gone far." He said. "Cyborg picked up two invisible images." Said Robin. "Were u able to convey the image?" asked Valxeeys. "Smoke bomb went off before I could but I'm sure it was her." said Cyborg. "All right so should we do now Robin?" asked Valxeeys he used his hypnotic powers. "We should split up; Raven you go with Mr. Valxeeys and go that way. Cyborg and I shall investigate this end." He said. "Robin?" she gasped. "Mind control!" looking back at Valxeeys. He gave a sinister smile. Cyborg and Robin grabbed hold of her. She struggled to break free. "It's pointless to escape. Spell of Dakulz!" he said the sleeping spell took control she couldn't even get the words out. "This way gentlemen." He said.

They walked into a large circular room, and chained Raven to the wall. Beast Boy had awoken he tried to get up clutched his right shoulder and sees the hole below his collarbone. "I have to stop him, I have to save Raven." he rolled over, he cant climb and he can't fly out. "I can't let him get Raven; I can't let him hurt anybody else. I can't forgive him for what he's done to Starfire." He began breathing primally. "I call on the power of all my animal forms! Lend me your unified strength!" He yelled. His eyes and body glowed green, images of all his animal forms appear. The animal spirits go inside of Beast Boy's body. They howl, growl, screech, bark and roar. The light shines brighter. Meanwhile back in the circular room… "What are you going to do with me? And where's Starfire?" said Raven. "You friend wont be joining us tonight." He said. "If you hurt her so help me I'll…" "Even now she lies lifeless in one of my 14 bedrooms. And as for Beast Boy. He is no longer among the living. " He said. "You…you destroyed them?" she said stunned. "You monster!" she screamed, her eyes glowed red. "Haaaaaaarrrrrr!" she roared. Valxeeys jumped back. "How could you do? Starfire was my best friend!" she yelled pulling hard on the chain. "Titans restrain her!" he ordered. Cyborg used his super strength. Robin gave her a sedative. She threw them off. And continues yelling and screaming. But then she loses the feeling in her body. "Because you all know my secret I can never allow you to leave. And as such you shall become my bride, completely under my control. And together we shall rule as the Monarchy of the Undead. For you see Raven, I'm not just any run of the mill vampire…I am the son of Dracula." His fangs flashed in the light of the room.

"Not if I can help It." he spun around and sees him standing at the doorway on the other side of the room. "Beast Boy!" she cried. "You're still alive?" said Valxeeys. "You can break my body but you will never kill my spirit. My friends mean way too much to me. And I'm here to lay you to rest Valxeeys, or should I said Count Dracula II?" said Beast Boy. Valxeeys laughed, "I must commend you for your will to survive. How ever did you do it?" he asked. Beast Boy's Soulfire glowed, "Uhh, what, what is that?" he said. "My Soulfire, this is the part of me you can't kill, My Fighting Spirit. I know there's a way to save Starfire. And you better tell me how." He said he cracks his knuckles, they make a sickening sound. "Oh I'll tell you if you can get past my army of Bledos." He said. The bat-like creatures appear, "So you unleashed those things on the city." said Beast Boy. "Oh you're a regular scholar." Quitted Valxeeys. "Bledos, destroy him." pointing his finger at him. "Don't get comfortable Valxeeys, I'll get to you soon enough." pointing back at him.

The Bledos charged him Beast Boy stood there he allowed them to beat him, he went down they started piling on. "Ha, I'd really hate to see him when he's _losing_." Valxeeys said sarcastically. The ground shook, "What?" flames seeped in-between the Bledos and then it erupted a ball of fire destroyed the creatures; Beast Boy has transformed into the legendary Phoenix, and let out a mighty screech. Valxeeys is in shock, Beast Boy launched fireballs out of his chest and destroyed the rest of the army as well as parts of the circle room, Raven used her shield the rubble came crashing down on Valxeeys. "Ahhhhh!" crash. He changed back. And ran to Raven, but was then attacked by Robin and Cyborg he's still alive! The pile of rubble shook he roared as he broke free. "Destroy him! Level the whole house if you have too!" he commanded. Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon and Robin hurled his Birdarangs and Explosion Disks. Beast Boy dodged their attacks. "Sonic Boom!" said Robin. "Oh no." said Beast Boy. They ran along the sides of the wall going past him they met at the opposing wall Robin and Cyborg jump off and unleashed the Sonic Boom. "I'm bigger than this." said Beast Boy his Soulfire blazed and let out a savage yell as he took the attack head on. Valxeeys covered his eyes Raven looked away. A huge explosion, but Beast Boy held his own; he stood there in his torn clothes. "No way!" said Robin. "Yes way Robin and I'm gonna free you all!" said Beast Boy and went for Valxeeys "No Stop!" yelled Robin. "We have to get him." said Cyborg. "He can't withstand another Sonic Boom." Said mind controlled Robin. "No I won't let you." said Robin's thoughts. "What?" he said. "You thought you could get rid of your sub-conscious, you're dead wrong." Said Cyborg's thoughts. The two Titans struggled to move. "We won't let you hurt our friend again." said Inner Robin. "Were taking our bodies back!" said Inner Cyborg. "Nooooo!" cried the two.

Beast Boy changed into a triceratops with spikes. He charged him at full speed. Two more powerful Bledos stood in his way. He hit them and they twisted around in the air and land hard. A yard or so to go and

Sploosh! Beast Boy impaled the vampire and Boom! Pinned him to the wall. "He did it!" said Raven. But Valxeeys just laughed, "Oh foolish mortal, its too bad you missed my heart!" he dug his claws into Beast Boy's face and pushed him off. The horns came out and he landed on one knee. "Now the real fun begins." He said. His eyes glowed red. His clothes rip apart his wings were the first to appear and then his shirt and pants were completely ripped off. Furry gray arms and legs with muscle, his head changed into the bat. And his transformation was complete. He charged the triceratops picked him up high above his head and chucked him. Crash! "Beast Boy!" said Robin. He got up "I'm OK, I think." He said. "Oh thank goodness." Said Raven, she smiled at him. "Ohh, Beast Boy watch out!" she cried. The vampire attacked him mercilessly. "Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed as he punched, kicked and clawed Beast Boy. "Where is you fighting spirit now, Tough guy? Where is it now?" with one final punch, down he went. "Time to put you out of my misery for good!" he said drawing his right hand back, "Death Claw attack!" he said. Beast Boy stopped his death claw with his Soulfire. "You want my Fighting Spirit? You got…my fighting spirit." Said Beast Boy. And transformed into his most powerful form…the Werebeest.

The werewolf threw the vampire clean off, Valxeeys rolled across the ground. Werebeast takes to his feet. "Time to finish, what you started. Hiyaaaaa!" using his powerful wolf claws he tore apart the vampire. It was painful to watch. Using all of his speed, agility and strength he defeated the vampire his wings were in shreds and with deep cuts all across his chest arms and face. The monster staggered, he couldn't even hold himself up on his bended knee. He collapsed and changed back. Walking past him he freed Raven she hugged him. "Now that's the kind of man I was talking about." She said. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you." she said. "Me too." He replied. "You know, I thought you were incredible." She said. "You do?" he said, "Mmm-hmm, you showed courage and heart in the face of evil. Only a few people are capable of doing that." she told him, he changed back. "Beast Boy you've always been my friend…perhaps even more than that." she said holding his hand. Valxeeys groaned as he tried to move his broken body, Robin grabbed him by the hair. "Where…is…Starfire?" he said. "She's just down the hallway…3 doors to…the right." And fainted. Robin drops him, "Yo, sorry to spoil the moment, were going to find Starfire." Said Cyborg. "Right, sorry." Said Beast Boy. "Come on." She said taking his hand and they run out of the room.

They walked into the bedroom "Starfire, can you hear me? Starfire!" said Robin holding her hand. No response, "Raven, Cyborg!" they checked her for any and all vital signs. "She's still alive, just drained." Said Cyborg. Robin grabbed a hold of him "What do you mean 'drained'?" he asked. "He's saying the blood she's lost when bitten has taken away her energy. She should be all right after a day's rest." Said Raven. "Will there be any long term effects?" asked Beast Boy. Raven closed her eyes, "She'll pledge her allegiance with Valxeeys." She said. "What?" they said. "We have one of two options, either we destroy Valxeeys, or I try to purify her blood." Said Raven. "Let's try purifying her blood, as much as we hate that vampire we can't just destroy him." said Robin. "Agreed." said Raven, she switched to her white form and used the Light Spell, and touched the wounds on Starfire's neck. Her entire body glowed white. When the glow went away Starfire opened her eyes and rose up. "STARFIRE!" they said together.

"My friends!" she said. "How are you feeling?" asked Robin. She touched her neck, "I am…better! Then Valxeeys has been defeated?" she said. "You kidding? Beast Boy beat the living crud out of him!" said Cyborg. "Beast Boy did?" she said. "Yeah well, I had to become the Werebeast again to beat him." he said modestly rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on Starfire were taking you home." Robin picked her up and carried out of the house in his arms. Roger sighs, "I suppose you'll want a ride home?" he said. "If you don't mind." said Robin. "Very well." he opened the door for them. The limo pulls out of the circle drive and away. "I…am glad that you were able to defeat my master. Master Beast Boy." said Roger. "So you knew all along. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin. "Would you have believed me?" he asked. "I thought so." He said. "And Lady Starfire, I am especially grateful that you are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't have come to your rescue like your brave friend. Please forgive Me." he said lowering his head. "I forgive you Roger." She said. "Thank you malady perhaps now I can have peace of mind. When I drop you lot off, I shall turn myself into the police. Again please except my apologies malady." He said. "You're doing the right thing Roger. I'll see that you get a light sentence." "Thank you Robin. We'll here we are, what do we do swim across?" asked Roger. "I got It." said Cyborg he pressed a button on his arm, the secret bridge came out from beneath the road. The other half slid out from the island and they met at the middle, the lock together. "Oh, well that's quite useful." Said Roger. And they limo drives across the bridge.

"Roger before you head off to police headquarters…would you like to see the Tower?" invited Robin. "Well blimey, I'd be a fool to pass this up." he said and they walked inside. Starfire made a complete recovery from the vampire bite; Meletro Valxeeys was captured by the police, as they brought him out on a stretcher the sunlight destroyed him. Turning him to dust. Roger received an 8-month prison sentence; his sentence was lightened thanks to the special effort given to him by Robin. And Beast Boy and Raven have become a little more interested in each other and may even start dating soon. With Valxeeys gone the Titans and the world is free from the likes of him as the one and only son of Dracula is no more.

_**The end. **_

_Ok, so I dont normally go for BB/Rae, this was done back when I actually liked it and No, I wont do another one. Please read and review._

_The Green Gallant_


End file.
